Priorities
by ayane04
Summary: RyoSaku. It just doesn't feel nice when your boyfriend finds watching Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn more interesting than talking to you on the phone. So much for phone calls.


A/N This is probably not going to be continued. At least for now. Okay, I know Ryoma's not the type to be watching anime. But this is fanfiction – and you never know ;) He might.

Credits to Sammie – she was one who nagged me into writing this and gave me the "inspiration" ;) Oh and credits to my boyfriend for totally paying more attention to watching Hitman Reborn than talking to me on the phone. Notice the sarcasm there.

But anyhow, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn**

_x_

_Priorities_

_x_

Ryuzaki Sakuno stared out the window of her bedroom. Her working desk was directly in front of the window, which meant she had a clean perspective of the world outside. Which looked pretty gloomy; it was raining cats and dogs.

Her English and physics textbooks and their respective notes lay scattered on her bed next to her. Exams were coming up and she'd studied like crazy the past week. Suddenly a photo slipped out from under her notes. Oh. She'd been trying to tidy up her photo album yesterday. She must have left out this one.

It was a picture of her, Ryoma and Karupin. The more she looked at it, the more she realized how alike Ryoma and Karupin looked. Sakuno giggled. It was probably his very feline hazel eyes.

Thinking of Ryoma made Sakuno's heart ache a little. She hadn't seen him for a week now. Or more. He'd been so busy, what with studies and tennis and all. When she'd started dating Ryoma, she thought she was well prepared that Ryoma might not spend exactly a lot of time with her. She knew that. He had his dreams, she had hers.

Still, it was hard.

Sakuno sat up abruptly. She needed some serious talking with him. Of course, he hadn't called her; he never did. She'd never expect Ryoma to be the one to call her. Despite teling that to herself many times, she couldn't help but hope he would somehow miraculously call her. Obaa-chan always said she should let Ryoma take the initiative once in a while but in the end she couldn't resist.

Grabbing the wireless phone on her desk, she proceeded to dial Ryoma's phone number.

_Duut. Duut…Duut. Duut._

"Moshi moshi? Echizen residence here."

Sakuno could feel her fingers twisting uncomfortably. This was the first time she actually succeeded in dialing the numbers properly. She had always wanted to call him and talk to him on the phone before, but she'd always freaked out at the last minute and ended up not calling.

"I-I'd like to speak t-to R-Ryoma-kun please?"

"Sure. Wait a moment please."

There was moment of shuffling, and something which sounded like "It's for me Nanako! Seiko-chan told me she'd call me afterschool!"

Then, "Oji-sama! Just because Oba-sama isn't here…"

Sakuno deduced this was probably Ryoma's dad, Nanjiroh. She'd never met him but Ryoma had always told her she was better off not meeting him. Not for the while anyway.

Finally, Ryoma was on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Anou, do you know who I am..?"

"…Ryuzaki."

"…Eto… R-Ryoma-kun, what are you d-doing now?" Damn, why was she stuttering? She thought she'd cut it out when she started dating Ryoma.

"…Watching Hitman Reborn."

"…Umm…what?" Sakuno was sure she'd heard wrong.

"Horio told me to watch it."

Sakuno could hear faint speaking from Ryoma's end. That meant the volume was turned up pretty high. Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn?! Since when did Ryoma watch anime? And since when did Ryoma actually listen to anything Horio said?

"Anou, Ryoma-kun… you watch anime…?"

"No." Then after a pause, "I was bored."

"…" Sakuno was speechless. Shouldn't he be playing tennis then? Oh but wait, it was raining outside. She licked her lips nervously.

"…So, um, are you, um, busy..?" This was exactly what Sakuno wanted to avoid in a phone call. Great.

"…No, not exactly."

-

3 seconds.

-

5 seconds.

-

8 seconds.

-

The awkward silence was slowly eating at her. She tried to change the topic.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, do you like mangoes?"

No reply. Sakuno bit her lip. She'd waited so long just to hear his voice after not seeing him for so long.

She _missed_ him.

Another two seconds passed. "…Huh?"

Sakuno sighed to herself mentally. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

"I said-"

"Ne, can I call you later? There's this pretty funny part here." Was Ryoma's blunt reply.

Sakuno could not believe her boyfriend was paying more attention to _Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn_ recommended by _Horio_ of all people, more than _her_. Was this really happening? Sakuno gulped; she wanted to cry.

Suddenly she snapped up. After all this time she'd been thinking so much about him and missing him and wishing he'd call her and meet up so she can actually _see_ him. She just couldn't stand it any longer.

"After all this time I've been thinking about you and … and _missing_ you so much and you choose some _Hitman Reborn_ over me? Okay fine! If that's the way you want it! You can dump me and start going out with …with _mafia bosses_ or something!"

Sakuno angrily hung up. She regretted the instant she did it, but she couldn't help feel slightly proud that she stood up for herself against Ryoma. If it were a year back, she wouldn't have been able to do it. But now, she felt proud. Of course, she basically had almost no idea what Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn was about, although she remembered Tomo-chan telling her about how hot the main character was and something about mafia organizations. Apparently, whatever it was, it was more interesting than talking to Sakuno.

-xx-

Ryoma stared at the phone in his hand, stunned. Did Ryuzaki actually snap at him? Not that he hadn't seen her burst out before (it was rare, but it happened); more like he'd never seen her burst out to _him_. Did he say something he shouldn't have said?

Momoshiro was sitting next to him, watching Hitman Reborn and a packet of chips in his hands, munching noisily. He glanced sideways at Ryoma, who was still looking dumbfounded. He'd heard every single word of their conversation, and despite being Ryoma's good friend, he couldn't help but snicker. Ryoma glared at him.

"What are you laughing at, Momo-senpai." Ryoma gave him a surly look.

"Nothing." Momo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"...Just that you've got your priorities all wrong, Echizen. All wrong."

-

-xx-

_-_

_Ding Dong._

"Sakuno, can you get the door?" Ryuzaki Sumire called from the kitchen. Sakuno slid on her slippers and opened the front door. There was Ryoma standing there with a slightly embarrassed face on. Sakuno's expression softened.

"W-Why are you here?" She hoped he wasn't too angry with her about bursting out on him.

Ryoma grabbed her hand and pulled her out the house. "Let's walk."

So they walked.

"Ryuzaki." He stopped in front of her. Sakuno looked at him, puzzled. He leant down on her, his lips directly beside her ear, tickling her skin.

"You're not busy tomorrow, are you?" he said huskily. Sakuno could practically feel the smirk on his face. She felt the temperature of her cheeks rising.

"Wher-"

"I'm picking you up at your house so be ready by 12."

Sakuno mentally scolded herself for always blushing when Ryoma was less than 30 centimeters away from her.

"Demo Ryoma-kun..what are we going to do..?"

"Watch Hitman Reborn."

"Eh?!"

Catching sight of Sakuno's are-you-kidding-me face, Ryoma smirked.

-

"Together."

-

Suddenly it didn't sound so bad after all.

_owari_

A/N Please review :D thanks!


End file.
